kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
Onsite for MMM Alumni Committee - Friday Oct 30th, 2009
MMM_/_MEM = Onsight Agenda Workspace ''' = '''Objectives: ° Build interactions throughout the alumni base ° Build a process to onboard recent graduates to accelerate the alumni committee operations ---- Proposed Onsite Projects Alumni-Focused Projects: 1. Develop the Annual Calendar for events. Define objectives for each event and define roles for people to take on. The core of the calendar would be the "Seasonal Connect Series" of which the Summer Connect is one event. There would be a centralized owner(s) and regional owners that might have to be recruited. Each season would have different themes, with Summer being to welcome the new-admits and meet the interns. Spring might be to encourage the new-admits to choose MMM. 2. Summer Connect process documentation. Each region has executed the Summer Connect event a few times. This project would reach out to each of the past owners and gather up their insights into executing the event for their area. The goal is to build a history of that event that can be re-used across all regions, and within each region (i.e. which restaurant to use, etc). 3. Review the recent Alumni Survey for insights that the Onsite participants will use for the worksessions. Present the findings, and prepare everyone with documentation. 4. Design the "New-Grad Onboarding Process". This is the catalyst to get the next generation of MMM alumni committed to building the organization far beyond our efforts. And, it is an opportunity to begin planning how alumni might be able to reach back into the program for mutual benefit through projects, lectures, continuing education, and mentorship. It would be anticipated that the newest participants will be the source for the next best ideas to encourage engagement with the class behind them. * Others: ° Formalizing the alumni engagement with ongoing education, maybe even locally-taught ° Provide a forum for alumni to share tips and insights into being more effective as managers MMM Program-Focused Projects: ° Advising for a "class" that is spread across the duration of the 2 years to synthesize what was learned at a managerial level ° Advising for implementation more project/program management discipline into the curriculum ° Promoting the mentoring program - and maybe starting the connection as soon as they are admitted instead of at graduation ---- Onsight Agenda: Please Collaborate in developing the agenda 7:30-8:00 Breakfast and Welcome 8:00-8:45 Guest Speaker: ??? 8:45-9:30 Discussion: MMMSEC Update and ??? 9:30-9:45 Break 9:45-10:30 Discussion: First project 10:30-11:00 Guest Speaker: ??? 11:00-noon Guest Speaker: ??? noon-1:00 Working Lunch 1:00-1:45 Co-Director Update: Sid and Don 1:45-2:15 Project Summary Presentations 2:15-3:30 Work sessions (break during this time) 3:30-4:30 Debrief 5:00- TG/Happy Hour 6:30 - Dinner at a local restaurant ---- = Prior Year's Objectives = *'Come together as a MMM Alumni Council' *'Align on a clear charter and vision' * Presentation of charter * Discussion of potential projects Action planning Work with MMMSEC to support current student body Presentation by MMMSEC Discussion of ways to get involved Happy Hour Professional development, speaker series Dean Ottino Associate Senior Dean Chopra Senior Marketing Professor Rich Honack ---- Prior Year's Agenda Collaborate in developing the agenda 7:30-8:00 Breakfast and Welcome 8:00-8:45 Guest Speaker: Dean Ottino, Incorporating Design into Manufacturing 8:45-9:30 Discussion: MMMSEC Update and What MMMAC Can Do for Them 9:30-9:45 Break 9:45-10:30 Discussion: John Miniati, MMMAC Charter/Vision 10:30-11:00 Guest Speaker: Senior Associate Dean Chopra 11:00-noon Guest Speaker: Senior Marketing Prof. Rich Honack noon-1:00 Lunch 1:00-1:45 Co-Director Update: Sid Deshmukh and Don Norman 1:45-2:15 Group Voting and Prioritization 2:15-2:30 Break 2:30-3:30 Planning Session and Break 3:30-4:30 Debrief 5:00- TG/Happy Hour (Location: TBD) ---- Prior Year's Exec Participants John Miniati, Joe Urban, Michele Khim, Neysa Colizzi, Nam Ong ---- Prior Year's Action Items 1. Message to Alumni for Participation 2. Funding / Subsidy project execution 3. Day's logistics coordination MMM / MEM